The enormous amount of mail transferred daily through Post Office boxes, requires both the utmost care and attention of the people who insert it, and the owner who retrieves it. Considering that these letters and packages have progressively quadrupled in numbers for the last 20 years, and are a mixture of both less and more significant mail, the improvement of its handling has become a necessity. Mail that is valuable to its recipient, such as personal correspondence, bills, medical payments, official government notifications, insurance data etc., is important in keeping an informed, organized existence in our lives. There are also large amounts of correspondence that come in over-sized pieces of mail, including advertisements, political information, letters, booklets, and charitable support drives, which have become a large part of the everyday mail. Since it is important that no piece of mail get lost, a caddie tray with its light, yet sufficient strength, is both easy and comfortable to handle, allowing quick accessibility for mail package retrieval. The US Post Office requires the mailbox to be on the edge of the road at an exact distance, which constitutes a hazard for the retriever in times of heavy traffic. The benefit of the Mailbox Caddie is to allow one to remove the contents and get into a safe area quickly. In many cases the mail may be removed from the window of an automobile which can be very helpful, especially for the handicapped.